Ночная охота со сворой мьютов, или Зараженные
by Svora
Summary: несколько кроссоверных драббликов. T за плохое слово средней крепости.


- ...Да бросьте, мне все равно не нужны эти железяки. Они были дороги мне только как память. Ведь я целиком полагаюсь на волю Господа, который стоит миллионов таких штуковин. К тому же я их теперь просто не подниму... Однако помните: вы пообещали мне использовать это оружие, чтобы сделаться честным человеком.

- Человеком?

- Именно человеком. У вас ведь есть душа - а значит, вы человек.

###

Начал он с того, что набрал самых отвязных ребят из числа безработных и раздал им стволы, которые водились у него в изобилии. Весь Колин-Бризе стал на уши и замер в ожидании: что будет дальше. Но подозрительный пришелец ограничился тем, что спустился со своим воинством в шахту и перебил там всех ядовитых тварей до единой. Шахта заработала, загибающийся городок на границе с Канадой оправился и даже начал процветать. Жители приглушили свой шовинизм.

Все, кроме одного. Пришлый благодетель не был единственным обитателем Колин-Бризе, в свое время побывавшим в чанах Марипозы. Был там еще один. Имя его было никому неизвестно, да никто и не интересовался. Звали его верзилой, мьютом, зеленым; последнее приклеилось и постепенно трансформировалось во вполне респектабельное "шериф Левер*" - ибо он столь же постепенно сделался местным шерифом. Его внушительная фигура, хмуро поблескивающая обшарпанной, но вполне толково склепанной из нескольких стандартных комплектов броней, наводила ужас на воришек и проституток одним своим видом, а в сочетании с репутацией заставляла их обращаться в бегство. Он знал свой род и не доверял ему. Впрочем, не доверял он также ни людям, ни гулям, ни любому другому виду разумных существ, который вдруг мог обнаружиться на земле.

###

...Она дрожала в своем поношенном платьице - от холода, потому что оно было драное, и от страха, потому что поверх него не было брони. Ржавый пистолет, выданный хозяйкой, не смог бы защитить ее и от брамина. Опасно светились зеленые лужи на выжженой земле. Взошел Юпитер, злобно сверкая на нее красным глазом. Девочка даже не удивилась, когда, в довершение всего, из тьмы выступил огромный зеленый мутант и отобрал у нее канистру. "Теперь меня точно прибьют", - подумала она в каком-то равнодушном оцепенении. - "Либо этот, либо мадам..." Однако плод больной гениальности Мастера не спешил ни убивать ее, ни скрываться с добычей.

- Как тебя зовут?

А, все равно пропадать.

- Козетта.

- Странное имя.

- Это из книжки. Но я не читала - не умею.

###

- Объясняю диспозицию: вы со мной своими пукалками не управитесь, а я выкошу вас подчистую вот этой херней, прежде чем вы скажете "спасайся кто может". Так что давайте не вести себя, как безмозглые кентавры, а договоримся как джентльмены...

Бандиты призадумались. Угроза казалась реальной. Однако тут из угла раздался чей-то исступленный крик:

- Да пошел ты! Выметайся на счет три, иначе я сейчас взорву нас всех!

То была Тетка. Оскаленная, страшная, с развевающимися волосами, она держала что-то высоко над головой - очевидно, гранату. Все инстинктивно прянули в стороны. Однако, как уже было сказано, она не разбиралась в оружии, и умудрилась из всего ящика гранат выхватить самую бесполезную - предназначенную для вывода из строя различных устройств и совершенно бесполезную против существ из плоти и крови.

###

- Положи меня. Положи, я сказал. Выпендривайся перед нормиками и тухлятиной - они тебе скорее поверят, а я-то знаю, откуда наши с тобой ноги растут... Я служил на базе, я видел тех, кто соглашался на погружение. И с тех пор глубоко убежден: самое в нас лучшее - это то, что мы не размножаемся.

- Но ты ведь не такой. Я же помню Колин-Бризе. Ты вел себя получше многих людей.

- Хочешь сказать, что я хороший и ты такой же? Бред. Ты просто стараешься забыть о том, какой мы однажды сделали выбор. А я о нем помню.

- Все на свете заслуживают второго шанса. Просто для того, чтобы все исправить. Или хотя бы искупить. Ты ведь оставил себе шанс. Оставь его и мне.

- Я не оставлял себе никаких шансов. Я просто пытался направить свою сущность так, чтобы она приносила пользу, а не вред - вот и все. А теперь положи меня. И вместо того, чтобы тратить стимпаки, потрать единственный патрон. Так будет лучше. И мальчишку этого без меня быстрей потащишь.

- Ты задолбал. Заткнись.

- И что ты сделаешь, если не заткнусь?

- Ничего. Я тебя просто прошу.

- Ладно. Черт с тобой.

_*помимо всего прочего, так обзывает Малковича домовладелец Депардье в соответствующем фильме._


End file.
